Portable containers for holding liquids and dispensing the same through a spigot extending through the wall of the container are commonly employed at social gatherings, sporting events, construction sites, and on other occasions when it is desired to dispense water, cold beverages, or hot beverages, especially at locations where refrigeration and other amenities are not readily available. Such containers having a spigot extending through the wall of the container are available in a variety of sizes and are typically, but need not be, double walled, insulated containers. Such containers are also used by campers, picnickers, and the like for dispensing water for washing dishes, personal cleansing, etc. The spigots used on containers for dispensing liquids typically include a spigot body portion which is fixed in a wall of the container, a reciprocatable portion which is linearly movable with respect to the spigot body portion between an open position and a closed position to regulate the flow of fluid through the spigot, and a spring member urging the reciprocatable portion to the closed position. The spigots on these containers are designed to be operated with one hand. Typically, the spigot body portion includes a lip or circumferential flange which extends laterally outwardly at the free end of the spigot and the reciprocatable portion includes a blunt end which is used as a push-type button which is depressed to actuate the spigot and allow liquid to flow from the container through the spigot. The spigot can be operated by placing the index and middle fingers behind the lip or flange and depressing the blunt, push-button-like end of the reciprocatable portion. In one variation, the lip or flanges extend laterally from the end of the reciprocatable portion and a flat surface for placement of the thumb is provided at the free end of a portion of the spigot which is fixed to the container. One-handed operation of the spigot can be achieved by placing the index and center fingers behind the lips or flanges which extend laterally from the reciprocatable portion, placing the thumb on the flat end of the portion of the spigot fixed to the container, and pulling the reciprocatable portion forward. In still another variation, the spigot body portion fixed to the container includes a forwardly projecting lip at one end and a reciprocatable portion which is linearly movable in an upwardly and downwardly direction through the spigot body portion. This type of spigot can be operated by placing the index finger under the forwardly extending lip portion of the spigot body and depressing a blunt, push-type-button at the top of the reciprocatable portion.
A problem with the spigots typically used for dispensing liquids from portable containers is that many people find it difficult to operate the spigot. For example, children and the elderly often do not have sufficient strength to overcome the resistance of the spring member without difficulty. Also because of the relatively small size of the surfaces of the spigot which must be depressed in order to operate the spigot, people with long fingernails can also have difficulty operating the spigot.
Another problem with the spigots commonly employed on portable containers for holding a liquid is that the spigot must be held in the open position to allow liquid to flow from the container through the spigot. Thus, hands free operation of the spigot is not possible. As a consequence, it is relatively awkward and difficult to dispense water from the container through the spigot for personal cleansing, washing dishes, or the like, without assistance from another person.